


perfectly inperfect

by gayestrash



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayestrash/pseuds/gayestrash
Summary: Kate and Clint shenanigans. Featuring platonic friendships, not so platonic crushes, and pizza.





	1. Chapter 1

“Clint,” Kate announced, “I don’t think I’m straight.”  
“You’ve told me Katie-Kate.” He replied, not looking up from the phone in his hand.  
“Oh. Yeah.” She frowned and lapsed into silence.  
“It’s okay. But you know I can’t mimic your friends right?” The archer looked up finally, hitting something on the screen and promptly shoving it under the couch next to him.  
“I know. I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” She groaned and flopped down on the same couch.  
“America.” Clint replied promptly.  
She shot up. “I _don’t_ have a crush.”  
Clint grinned. “Why is that your automatic thought?”  
“Because that’s what you always sa-”  
The phone beneath the couch beeped.  
“Who is _that?_ ” Kate asked, yanking off her sunglasses, and grabbing for the phone as Clint pulled it from its position.  
He pulled it away quickly. “Avengers business. Not _your_ business Katie-Kate.”  
“First of all, don’t call me that. Second, I’m a young avenger. Third, if it’s Avenger business, why are you _blushing.”_  
“Still not an Avenger.” He stood up from the floor with a groan.  
“Haven’t answered my other question old man.” Kate said, standing up as well and following him to the kitchen.  
“I’m thirty. Nat’s older than me. Do the dishes and I might tell you.” The older archer frowned at the dirty dishes next to the sink and pulled at a take-out menu. How, he wondered, does he get so many dirty dishes if all he ate was take-out and stuff Steve or Sam brought, and claimed was healthy and better than takeout. (Which, _okay_ , the healthy bit was true. The other bit? Definitely not. They were hypocrites anyway, it’s not as though Steve didn’t eat pizza his fair share.)  
Kate groaned, as she grudgingly grabbed a plate, scrubbing viciously.  
“Don’t break my plates.” He called over his shoulder, ambling back to the couch with the menus, petting Lucky on the way.  
“Pizza!”  
Apparently Kate saw that he was going to order food. Eh well. It’s not like anyone here minds eating pizza every day, he thinks. They basically do. When Kate was over, a bit less, because she likes _variety_. And Kate was over- a lot. On which note-  
“Kate-” Clint calls, twisting his neck to look at the entrance to the kitchen. He winced as it aggravated a bruise. “Does your dad know you’re here?”  
The scrubbing stops. “What do you _think?”_  
He sighs. “You should probably tell him.” Being a mature adult was _hard._  
“Why?” The scrubbing continues, more vicious than before. “It’s not like he’s noticed.”  
The first hawkeye shrugs, though he knows she can’t see it.  
“He might’ve.”  
The silence after that said everything.  
Clint sighed again. He really hated being a mature adult.  
“Sorry. You should probably tell him though.”  
“I’ll consider it.” Her voice was stiff. It was probably time to move off that subject, Clint decided.  
“What kind of pizza?”  
He felt her roll her eyes from a room over.  
“Right.”  
He heard the water stop running, and Kate come into the room.  
“So,” He could hear her smirk, “Who were you texting?”  
Before he could deny it, she interrupted. “Don’t tell me it’s “Avenger Business.” Anyway you promised.”  
“Whoa,” Clint held up his hands, “I do not remember any promises. None.”  
She sat down across from him, on the floor on the other side of the coffee table, and leaned her elbows on it, placing her chin on linked hands.  
“I wonder,” Kate said conversationally, “Whether Nat knows about this… thing.”  
Clint scowled. “That doesn’t work.”  
Kate reached down, pulling her phone out of the back pocket of her white jeans.  
“Ugh,” He heard her mutter, “I hate the lack of _decen_ t pockets in these jeans. Don’t they know I’m a superhero who need _space_ to put things, not-” She continued muttering as she opened it up. He tried to look at the screen.  
“Move.” She batted her hand in his direction.  
“Now. To Nat. _Did you know Clint’s texting someone and blushing. Cause I saw it, and he won’t tell, the asshole._ There. Now. Send.” She read.  
“Katie!”  
She raised an eyebrow. He scowled. “I can play your game.”  
He grabbed his phone off the floor, and began reading out loud as he typed. To Nat. _Did you know that Kate here is still denying her feelings for America._ Send.”  
Her mouth dropped open, and she resumed typing. "To Nat. _Did you know Clint is a awful, horrible, sinister, liar._ She can’t deny that. Now get the pizza, you awful, horrible, sinister liar.”  
He rolled his eyes, and ordered the pizza.

 

Two hours later, they both received a text.  
_Yes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> advice and complaints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm the fucking worst, sorry. i've had this chapter just about finished for months and just... didn't post it. it's pretty crappy. actual amerikate next chapter i think (featuring america as the coolest queer badass and kate as an awkward bi babe)

“Billy.”  
“What. Wait. What are you doing? Give that back. Kate!” Billy looked at her from over his shoulder, expression startled as his phone was pulled unceremoniously out of his hands.  
“Shhh,” Kate held a finger to his lips. He pushed it away.  
“What do you want.” He said resignedly, seeing her expression. He knew that expression. It was the expression of you’re not getting out of talking to me now shut up. Billy sat back down on the hard plastic of the booth of the fast-food place he had gone to. “Whatever you want, tell me before my food gets here. I’m not giving you any.” Billy said hastily, as her mouth opened to ask.  
She huffed. “Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?”  
Billy shrugged. “Not really? I want food.”  
Kate raised an eyebrow. He sighed. “Okay. I do.”  
Kate nodded, and slid in next to him.  
“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this.” She threatened, glaring at him over designer sunglasses.   
“I know your life is being dramatic, but like. I get it.” Billy sighed again, sliding down the booth as far as he subtly could.  
“My life is not… okay. Whatever.” The archer glanced around hastily. “So you know America-”  
“Yes I know America. This is about your crush.”  
“No crush! I mean yes but… How did you know about that?” Kate demanded, growing visibly more and more flustered.  
Billy gave her a look.  
“Okay.” She took a deep breath, “Yes it’s about America. Um, how. Teddy.”  
“You’re asking me for advice? I’ve hardly had the best love life.”   
“You have a boyfriend! An actual boyfriend!” Kate replied.  
“You’ve had boyfriends. Look. My food’s here. I’ll… try to figure out advice.” Billy replied back, gesturing at the waitress.  
“You write fanfiction right? How would we get together there?”  
“How do you… ugh.” Billy sighed again. Why, he wondered, did this happen to him.   
“Well?”  
“Can we please do this later?”  
Kate scowled, adjusting her tank top. (With a great dog, if she did say herself.)  
“I guess. You owe me.” She slid out of the booth, sending another scowl at him. She left as the waitress set his food on the table.

“Nat.”   
“You’re still here?” Natasha twisted around in her chair to face the rest of the room.  
“I’ve been talking to you for the last half hour.” Clint groaned from his position sprawled across the hardwood floor under the table. (He had rolled off the couch in the midst of his- evidently one-sided- conversation. His balance was great thank you very much, but it had been a long night)  
“Mm. I wasn’t listening.” Natasha looked down at him, a slight amused note in her voice. “Was it about the thing Kate texted me about a few days ago?”  
Clint stayed quiet.  
She rolled her eyes. “You talked about whatever for half hour. You can tell me.”  
“You don't deserve to know.” He grumbled back, arms crossed.  
“You should talk to him.” Natasha clicked her tongue and turned back to her phone.  
“That’s not what I was talking about-”  
“Sounds like bullshit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i recently got into dc so i might write a dc fic. it's gonna be a lot/bit like this one because you write what you are (gay and trash) and like to read. that one's probably going to feature steph, jason, roy, kori, and cass being badass queer babes so if you're into that.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, this is my first work here. second, this takes place in some amorphous time in the comics where everyone is alive. amerikate is going to come in more later, and so will the rest of the young avengers.


End file.
